


Stay

by SansuishiH



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Back to life, Canonical Character Death, Introspection, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhadamanthys si dissolve assieme a Kanon in un fascio di luce, un bagliore che dovrebbe essere l'ultimo di tutta la sua vita; eppure, è proprio un raggio di luce a destarlo per accompagnarlo nei primi momenti della sua nuova esistenza assieme ad una persona speciale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Si librava sempre più verso l’alto, raggiungendo vette pericolose.

Immobile, intrappolato in quella strana specie d’abbraccio, non poteva che sentire i battiti frenetici del proprio cuore contro la cassa toracica nelle orecchie: un rombare continuo e ben poco monotono, quasi disturbato da un lieve ronzare dovuto alla pressione cui il suo corpo forte, ma mortale, veniva sottoposto.

Si dice che di solito, in punto di morte, ognuno veda la propria vita passargli davanti agli occhi. Ebbene, Rhadamanthys della Viverna, in quel momento, non era ancora riuscito a capacitarsi del gesto folle compiuto da Kanon di Gemini: sapeva di star andando incontro alla propria fine, ma non l’aveva pienamente realizzato.

“Fermati, Kanon!” gridò con tutto il fiato che gli era rimasto nel petto.

Il mondo, il terreno che andava a farsi sempre più lontano, lo spazio in cui lui ed il suo avversario si libravano, persino i colori… tutto andava assottigliandosi man mano che raggiungevano la luce – no, mentre si trasformavano in luce e si fondevano in essa. Mentre quella piccola scintilla andava a farsi sempre più consistente, fino ad esplodere in un punto alto di quel cielo scuro tipico dell’Inferno.

Ed alla fine anche le membra di Rhadamanthys si assottigliarono, svanendo fibra dopo fibra in quella luce accecante mentre lui gridava, ancora incapace di comprendere come fosse stato possibile aver perso una battaglia con quello che non era un Saint e che in quell’istante non indossava nemmeno il cloth.

Si dissolse in quel bagliore, stupito e adirato.

 

 

Un altro bagliore lo destò.

Un fascio di luce molto meno intenso di come ricordava l’ultimo, sicuramente più caldo e rassicurante; ugualmente fastidioso, tuttavia, e mal sopportato.

Rhadamanthys non stava gridando più, il suo respiro era leggero e le sue ciglia bionde fremevano nel tentativo di aprire gli occhi per risvegliarsi da quel piacevole torpore: un gradito riposo dopo una battaglia estenuante ed una fine ingloriosa.

Si rese conto solo in un secondo momento del formicolare degli arti intorpiditi, del lieve dolore alle articolazioni in parte anchilosate, del fastidio provato alla schiena per quella posizione che probabilmente non cambiava da tempo – poco a poco, prese coscienza del proprio stato di stanchezza cronica e del bisogno di ricominciare a muoversi, di sentire il sangue pompare nelle vene e di inspirare a fondo.

I ricordi gli tornarono in mente solo in un secondo momento.

I’odore del sangue, la salita delle dodici case controllata da lontano, la punizione di Pandora… e poi ancora, Kanon di Gemini ed i brevi alterchi con Minos ed Aiacos. Tutte immagini che si accavallavano l’una sull’altra, fondendosi in un unico flusso di coscienza in quel dormiveglia confuso; tutte scene vissute, ma che in quel momento sembravano essere solo un sogno molto vivido.

E poi, proprio mentre decideva di doversi alzare per gettarsi alle spalle sentimenti così contrastanti ed ancora così intensi, si accorse del dolce calore che avvolgeva il suo braccio sinistro.

Il risveglio fu più rapido di quanto preventivato: semplicemente, aprì gli occhi e sopportò con una piccola smorfia il dolore al capo derivato da quella piacevole ed intensa luce mattutina alla quale non era più abituato. Seguì subito un fastidioso spasmo al petto non appena il suo respiro divenne più profondo, proprio come se non avesse mai compiuto quel gesto… o come se fosse uscito da un coma durato anni.

Come se gli fosse stata concessa una seconda opportunità per vivere.

“ _Guten morgen…_ ”

Ben presto, Rhadamanthys scoprì anche qual era l’origine di quel piccolo ed intenso calore che sentiva al braccio. Una folta zazzera corvina si mosse appena, la voce era rotta dal piccolo sbadiglio che seguì ed un po’ rauca dopo quel sonno che sembrava essersi allungato in un lasso di tempo non quantificabile; un paio d’occhi neri fecero capolino da dietro le ciocche scomposte, al di sotto di due palpebre ancora pesanti. Sulle labbra ben cesellate aleggiava lo spettro d’un sorriso.

Alraune Queen gli aveva appena dato il buongiorno in tedesco, come se fosse semplice routine.

“Bentornato, capo.” Fu tutto ciò che aggiunse il tedesco, stavolta in un inglese corretto e dal buon accento. “Sono felice che tu abbia scelto di tornare.”

Il Giudice Infernale, improvvisamente, ricordò: Hades, in virtù di un patto stipulato con Athena e Zeus per ottenere nuovamente il proprio corpo, aveva dato ai Saint ed agli Specter l’opportunità di finire di godere della loro vita mortale spezzata bruscamente. L’inglese aveva accettato, sebbene non con eccessivo entusiasmo, ritrovandosi a svanire, ancora una volta, in un fascio di luce accecante mentre veniva proiettato in quel mondo i cui abitanti avevano continuato, ignari, a trascorrere il tempo che restava loro; l’eclissi era sembrato un mero fenomeno astronomico di cui avrebbero parlato per qualche tempo, senza dare ad essa il giusto peso poiché all’oscuro della minaccia del dio degli Inferi.

“Perché sei qui, Queen?”

Alraune Queen sorrise di cuore e si limitò ad alzare il capo, avvicinando il volto a quello dell’inglese per baciarlo dolcemente, poggiando con delicatezza le labbra su quelle del suo superiore. “Decisione divina. Eros scocca le sue frecce quando lo desidera!”

Rhadamanthys, dal canto suo, non seppe cos’altro fare, se non carezzare quel bel viso e stabilire che non era il caso di contraddire gli dei – e considerarsi fortunato, anche, poiché lo stesso Eros gli aveva donato la persona che più era riuscita a catturarlo.

“Resta.” Mormorò addolcendosi, tornando alla vita.

 


End file.
